Purchasing items from a merchant location, such as a store, typically involves a process of various steps such as selecting an item, configuring the item (i.e., selecting size, type, quantity, etc.), and paying for the item. Purchasing items from different merchants may require a different series of steps, for example, the steps that a customer may take to buy a cup of coffee at a coffee shop may be different than the steps a customer may take to buy a ticket at a train station. It is common for merchants to have employees on staff to help answer questions about items and services that are for sale and to facilitate the selection, configuration, and purchase of such items and services. However, at any given point in time, a merchant's employees may be busy, understaffed, or undertrained, which may make the process of purchasing an item more time-consuming and more difficult for a consumer than necessary.
Augmented reality systems may provide new ways of interacting with merchants by providing virtual content that is associated with physical objects and/or virtual objects, which may be viewed and manipulated by a user of an augmented reality device. However, such augmented reality systems may only provide limited functionality that is not designed to facilitate multi-step merchant-specific shopping processes that are integrated with financial service providers to facilitate a transaction at a merchant location from start to finish.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for facilitating an augmented reality experience to purchase an item at a merchant location. Such systems can provide a sequence of augmented reality modes that are designed to facilitate the entire process of purchasing an item from a merchant from start to finish. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.